Scorch
Geminus, also referred to as Scorch was an Espheni warrior tasked with overseeing the Espheni Ghetto in South Carolina. He developed a personal grudge against Tom Mason after he was burned during the 2nd Mass's escape from Charleston. He served as one of the two main antagonist of Season 4. Story Season 4 After arrival of Volm troops on Earth and the destruction of the Mothership in Boston, the Espheni launched a major offensive against the humans, isolating them in ghettos camps around the world. The children were taken and, instead of being harnessed, were brainwashed into believing the Espheni were saviors. As such, their mission was to return to their families and betray them to the Espheni. The Overlords' overall plan was to perfect a way to turn adult humans into skitters, something which they had previousy only done to children. Scorch was assigned as warden for the Charleston Ghetto. He took a particular interest in Tom Mason, who continued his resistance by masquerading as the 'Ghost', who fought both the Espheni and the other humans who tried to harm the prisoners.''Ghost in the Machine'' Scorch sends a harnessed teenager into the camp, to inform them that unless they give up the Ghost, they will not receive anymore food drops. Later when Tom gets captured to see a birds-eye view of the camp, Scorch tells him about another race of aliens who are responsible for driving the Espheni from their home planet and galaxy, and that this race is drawing closer to Earth, having pursued the Espheni for over a thousand years. With that, Scorch give Tom an ultimatum: join the Espheni willingly or his family will be mutated.''The Eye'' After giving Tom time to think about his proposition, he meets him in the Ghetto as the others are preparing to escape. Tom denies his offer and gives Scorch a chance to surrender, he also denies. Tom then begins to torch Scorch with his flamethrower as he then makes his escape, although wounded he orders all the Skitters to lock down the Prison and to capture Tom alive.''Exodus'' Scorch, determined to see the escapees recaptured, began to hunt them down personally. Driven by his grudge against Tom Mason for humiliating him and badly scaring the right side of his face, Scorch tracked him all the way to the escapees' former holdout. After finding no one, he decided to contact The Monk. As the two traded barbs about their respective failures, The Monk told Scorch that Alexis Glass-Mason was more powerful than they imagined, and that they will be able to use her as a weapon if he does not fail.''Evolve or Die'' Scorch enters the shelter with a Skitter, that the Volm and ghetto captives were residing in. Scorch searches the shelter, however does not find anything as Tom and Matt escape before being seen. Frustrated,he knocks the skitter unconscious.''Mind Wars'' Scorch leads his forces to attack Chinatown after Lexi leaves. He orders a group of Skitters to ambush Anthony and Bennett, and on his orders the Skitters burn Bennett alive. After the Espheni troops have attacked, and a gas line kills most of the fighters,Scorch walks into Chinatown, and believes that everyone is dead, however a masked ghost shoots at him, piercing his body armour. Scorch orders a Beamer to come down, however it is destroyed by the Volm. Tector who is dressed as the ghost (Tom Mason) is approached by a Skitter, and Tector blows himself up, along with the Skitter. Scorch walks up to the body, seeing nothing but a burnt corpse, assumes that it is Tom's dead body and leaves.''Saturday Night Massacre'' During Lexi's training, she destroys a oak tree, and Scorch looks on in the forest. Scorch later contacts his brother in the Shadow Plane, as he is concerned about Lexi. Scorch believes that she is more human than Espheni and that she could easily lose them the war if she turns against them. The Monk assures Scorch that even if she does rebel, he has means of controlling her, however Scorch doesn’t care what he has to say, and orders him to eliminate Lexi.''Drawing Straws'' After Tom and Lexi's Beamer is over docked by Scorch, they enter his ship and they are approached by Mira, who is now harnessed and is Scorch's translator. After Scorch knocks Tom out and gets ready to kill Lexi, Tom runs at him, and injects him with the Volm poison in his hip, then when he falls on the ground he stabs him again in the face with it, causing his body to shrivel up, and die. However, Scorch destroyed his ship's autopilot system, forcing Lexi to do a suicide run to destroy the Espheni power core.''Shoot the Moon'' Appearances Quotes *"Choose Tom Mason; Evolution or death?" - The Eye Trivia *Scorch is the only alien, that appears in both Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare and the TV Series. Gallery s04e01_595.jpg Scorchship2.jpg Scorchship.jpg Scorchexodus.jpg Tom-Scorch.PNG Scorch-TheMonk.PNG Scorchsnm.jpg Scorch1-4x07.PNG Scorch-4x07.PNG Scorch10.jpg Scorch-BTS.PNG|Behind the Scenes Scorchbts2.jpg|Behind the Scenes Scorchbts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Scorchface.jpg|Scorch's Face BTS Scorchface2.jpg|Scorch's Face BTS Sources Category:Season 4 Category:Espheni Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Main Antagonist